


Frustration

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Wimbledon 2013 drabbles [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, Other, gen-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Andy Murray isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to imply anything about any actual people or their lives. It's just for fun.

Murray, Jerzy decides, is an irritating bastard. And he should know. After all, it takes one to know one. The crowd too. All of them. Fifteen thousand irritating bastards all trying to make him lose this match. Fifteen thousand and one. 

Murray.

Later, at the net, blood still boiling, he leans in for the kiss before he realises he’s doing it. He catches himself at the last minute. Whispers in Murray’s ear instead. “Good luck.” He hopes he didn’t notice. The look on his face suggests that he did, and he’s not happy about it. Well, fuck him.

Irritating bastard.


End file.
